Amor por siempre
by PetraRalRivaille
Summary: Prologo: Esa noche no fue muy buena para todos, sobre todo para ella, que hace tiempo no sufría de insomnio, no durmió mucho, y lo paso mal, muy mal. Personajes principales: Petra Ral y Levi Rivaille. (Rivetra) Personajes secundarios: Eren Jeager y Mikasa Ackerman. (Eremika) Los personajes no son mios! Todos los créditos de los personajes al grande Hajime Isayama.
1. Chapter 1

Se despierta asustada, pega un grito desesperado, y rompe en llanto. -¿¡Que es esto!? –Exclama con tono Preocupado.- Se levanta, se desnuda y se da una buena ducha fría. -¿Por qué no recuerdo ese sueño?- se pregunta a si misma. Luego de terminar de ducharse, se viste con una falda simple de color rosa pastel, una blusa blanca, un abrigo rosa; ni muy corto ni muy largo, desabotonado.

Sale de su habitación y comienza a caminar por el cuartel, hasta llegar al jardín.

¿Petra-san? –Pregunta el joven hombre.-

Ah, Buenos días Eren. –Le dice con una sonrisa, pero con rostro de preocupación.

Eh… ¿Esta todo bien? La noto un poco preocupada. –Le dice el joven hombre extrañado.-

Si todo esta… muy bien. –Dice ella bajando la mirada.-

Sabe que puede confiar en mi Petra. ¿Qué le sucede? –Le pregunta mirándola extrañado.-

Mientras ella se sienta en el césped. –En realidad no. Estoy preocupada por un sueño que tuve, del cual no recuerdo absolutamente nada.- Le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

El mientras se sienta. –No se preocupe por eso, y tampoco se esfuerce en recordarlo, por que no se lo recomiendo, a mi también me paso eso hace 5 años.- Le dice con un poco de melancolía.

-Lo tomare en cuenta Eren, pero tu tampoco te esfuerces en recordar eso.- Le dice con tono suave antes de sonreír.

Antes de que el joven hombre le respondiera, se escucha a lo lejos.

-¡Eren!- Mientras una joven mujer de cabello negro, y una particular bufanda roja se acercaba. – ¡Vamos! Quiero hablar contigo.- Le dice antes de tomarle la mano, esperando a que el se levantara y empezar a caminar. – ¡Nos vemos luego Petra-san!- Le dice mientras sigue caminando. –Nos vemos luego ¡Eren!- Le dice mirándolo mientras se aleja. Ella se levanta y empieza a caminar a la entrada del cuartel, al entrar se dirige hacia el comedor, al entrar a este, ve a alguien sentado en la mesa del comedor. -¡Buenos días!- Dice sin fijarse a quien. –Buenos días Petra.- Le dice aquel hombre con un tono serio. Ella no le da importancia y pasa a la cocina a servirse un té. Al salir de la cocina se sienta en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de ese hombre, y al sentarse se da cuenta de que era el capitán Rivaille. –Hm… ¡Buenos días capitán!- El al escucharla arquea una de sus cejas. –Ya me habías dicho buenos días.- Le dice un poco enojado. -Perdón capitán.- Le dice bajando la mirada, con tono de preocupación. -¿Qué te sucede Petra?- Le dice con seriedad. -¿Por qué ese tono de preocupación?- La joven mujer sorprendida le dice. -No me sucede nada.- Le dice con tono de tristeza. El, se levanta y se sienta a su lado. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime lo que te preocupa.- Le dice tomando una de las manos de ella. Ella al sentir su mano, se enrojece y le da un suave apretón a la mano ajena. –Estoy así por un sueño, o mas bien una pesadilla, de la que lo único que me acuerdo es que mi padre hablaba con usted, y por algo que usted le dijo, se ponía a llorar.- Le dice mientras se seca las pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. –Por favor, no llores, y tampoco me llames de usted, puedes tutearme.- Le dice mientras le seca una de las tantas lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de la joven mujer. Ella un poco sorprendida por lo que su capitán estaba haciendo, que trato de alejarse un poco, pero el no la dejo alejarse, y la abrazo. –Tranquila, que no muerdo.- Le dice con tono de ironía. –Lo se, se que no muerdes, pero esto no es correcto.- Le dice mientras se aleja de el. -No es correcto, lo se, pero ¿Por qué para ti no es correcto?, ¿acaso por que estas con alguien? Con Auruo, por ejemplo.- Le dice separándose de ella, antes de mirarle a los ojos. – ¡Yo no estoy con nadie!- Le dice un poco alterada. –Nunca estaría con Auruo, ni aunque me obligaran estaría con el.- Le dice con un tono de enfado. –Eh tranquila. Tampoco era para que te enfadaras. A propósito, por ahí andan rumoreando que te fuiste de casa para unirte a la legión por mí. ¿Es eso cierto?- Le dice arqueando una ceja. Ella al oírlo decir eso, se sorprende y le dice. –En parte si.- le dice antes de sonrojarse aun mas. El un poco extrañado le pregunta. –Y ¿Por qué por mí? ¿Acaso hay algún sentimiento en especial?- Le dice con tono serio. –Por que, sentí la necesidad de cuidarlo, a toda costa. Y si, hay un sentimiento en especial…- Le dice antes de sonrojarse mucho mas y bajar la mirada. –Y Se puede saber ¿que sentimiento es ese?- Le dice levantando con su dedo índice el rostro de la joven mujer. –Es… es… ¡es amor!- Le grita, pero no muy fuertemente. El arquea una ceja, pero no deja de mirarle a los ojos. – ¿Así que me amas? Sabes… Creo que… Yo también siento algo por ti.- Ella sorprendida, le dice. -¿Es eso cierto? ¿No me estará jugando una mala broma? ¿Verdad?- Le dice con cara de felicidad, pero a la vez de preocupación. -¿Crees que miento? ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?- Le dice seriamente antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios. Ella al sentir sus labios, corresponde ese dulce beso. –Ahora te creo mucho más.- le dice antes de besarle nuevamente. -Te amo Levi- Le dice con tono dulce. –Y yo a ti Petra.-


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente. Ella se despierta mu tranquilamente, se levanta y se va a duchar. –Este va a ser el mejor día en meses.- Se dice a si misma. Al dirigirse a su cama, ve una nota sobre ella. Dice: Te espero en las caballerizas. Atentamente Rivaille. Ella al leer la nota, se sorprende un poco, y empieza a mirar a su alrededor. –Mejor me voy a vestir rápido.- Dice, buscando algo que ponerse. Toma rápidamente un vestido blanco, una bufanda celeste, y una chaqueta azul, y unos zapatos negros y se viste rápidamente. Al salir de su habitación, se encuentra con Eren. – ¡Buenos días Petra-san!- Le dice el chico. -¡Buenos días, Eren! Perdón, pero ahora estoy muy apresurada.- Le dice corriendo hacia la salida del cuartel. –Nos vemos luego Petra-san.- Le dice mientras la ve alejarse.

Mientras va hacia las caballerizas ve a todos sus compañeros. – ¡Hola Petra!- La saluda alegremente Erd. –Buenos días Petra. Le dice un poco menos alegre Gunther.

Aun no llegaba a las caballerizas, cuando siente que alguien se acerca a ella. –Hola petra… te ves bien hoy.- Le dice Auruo acercándose a ella aun mas. -¿Te acompaño?- Le dice animadamente. –No gracias, no necesito que me cuides, ni que me acompañes.- Le dice empujándolo hacia un lado.

Al llegar a las caballerizas, mira a su alrededor y no divisa a nadie. De repente siente que alguien se acerca a su espalda, y le tapa los ojos con las manos. –Te estaba esperando.- Le susurra cerca de su oído. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste tu mismo que viniera?, Tu tienes permiso suficiente para entrar a mi habitación, podrías hasta haberme esperado sentado en la cama.- Le dice con tono dulce. –Pude, pero no quería, y tampoco quería verte antes de estar aquí.- Le dice con el tono serio de siempre. –Pero aun no me haz visto bien…- Le dice dulcemente. –Y tu tampoco me haz visto.- Le dice antes de quitar sus manos de los ojos de la joven mujer. –Cierra los ojos, cuando yo te avise, ábrelos.- Le dice con un tono misterioso. –De acuerdo.- Le dice cerrando los ojos. El hombre empieza a caminar y se pone enfrente de ella, con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos. –Ahora si puedes abrir tus bellos ojos.- La joven mujer al abrir sus ojos, ve a su adorado vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, con su típico pañuelo en su cuello y un abrigo negro sobre sus hombros, luego de terminar de verlo a el, mira esa pequeña cajita. -¿Qué tienes ahí?- Le dice con curiosidad. Una pequeña sorpresa, pero aun no te la daré.- Le dice guardando la cajita en el bolsillo de su abrigo. –Ven, acompáñame.- Le dice tomando su caballo y montándolo. – ¿Nos iremos los dos en un solo caballo? – Dice ella un poco curiosa -Si, ¿Por qué no?, ¿hay algún problema con eso? – Le dice con un tono bastante mas serio de lo normal. –No, no hay ningún problema.- Le dice ella con tono suave. –De acuerdo, afírmate.- Le dice empezando a cabalgar hacia la salida del cuartel, pasando por el jardín donde estaban todos. Todos se quedaron mirándolos saliendo del cuartel. Erd, por su parte, no sospecho nada, Gunther tampoco sospecho nada, pero seguía con su aspecto serio. –Tsk…- Auruo chasquea la lengua antes de mordérsela. Los dos hombres dejaron de mirar a Levi y a Petra cabalgar, para ayudar a Auruo con su lengua. –Creo que sospechan algo.- Le dice ella un poco preocupada. –No me importa lo que sospechen.- Dice con su tono serio, como de costumbre.

La cabalgata, no duro poco. Finalmente llegaron a su destino. –Llegamos.- Le dice mientras baja del caballo. –Que curioso lugar.- Le dice alegremente, bajando del caballo. –Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunta muy curiosa. –Ya lo veras.- Le dice tapándole los ojos con un pañuelo. -Qué misterioso estas.- Le dice con un poco de ironía. -Solo, quiero que veas algo, antes de entregarte tu sorpresa.- Le dice tomándola de los hombros, y empezando a caminar. –Camina con seguridad.- Le dice con suavidad. -¿Adonde me llevas?- Pregunta curiosa. –Es una sorpresa, tu solo camina, yo te guio.- Le dice con un tono dulce. Mientras caminan hacia la entrada de una pequeña casa, el empieza a sacarle el pañuelo de los ojos. –No abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga.- Le dice con tono romántico, ya con el pañuelo retirado de sus ojos. –Abre los ojos mon amour.- Le dice con tono seductor. Ella al abrir sus ojos ve esa pequeña casa, llena de rosas; antes de llegar al antejardín, hay un arco de flores, y un camino de pétalos hacia la puerta. -¿Te gusta?- Le dice abrazándola por la espalda, apoyando su mentón contra el hombro de la joven mujer. –Claro que si, ¡Me encanta!- Le dice besando la mejilla de su amado. –Quería que tuvieras un día especial.- Le dice antes de separarse de ella y dejar un dulce beso en los labios. -¿Entramos?- Le dice tomándola de la mano. –Vamos.- Le dice ella mirándolo.

Al entrar a la casa, se encuentra con una mesa con dos lugares, unas rosas en el medio de la mesa y unas velas alrededor. –Siéntate mon cherie.- Le dice invitándola a sentarse.

El entra a la cocina, y sale con una bandeja con dos platos servidos, y dos copas de vino. Deja los platos y las copas sobre la mesa, y se lleva la bandeja a la cocina para luego volver. – Bon appétit mon amour.- Dice el hombre sentándose en la silla libre frente a la mesa. –S-se ve delicioso.- Dice ella mirando la comida.

Luego de terminar de comer, empezaron a hablar. Horas y horas hablaron sin parar. –y… ¿Cómo lo has pasado?- Le dice con tono serio, pero mirándola cálidamente. –La he pasado muy bien.- Le dice mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El hombre se puso de pie, y tomo la mano de Petra. –Ven, quiero que veas algo.- Dice mirándola dulcemente. –Vamos…- Le dice poniéndose de pie, para luego ponerse a caminar.

Llegaron a un pequeño lago, rodeado de flores, y de arboles pequeños. –Cierra los ojos, y extiende tus manos.- Le dice con tono serio. –De acuerdo.- Le dice cerrando los ojos y extendiendo sus manos.

El hombre empieza a abrir la cajita, y saca lo que había dentro, para luego ponerlo en las manos de Petra. –Puedes abrir los ojos.- Le dice cerrando la cajita y guardándola nuevamente en el bolsillo. Petra al abrir los ojos, ve un bello brazalete de plata, con unas pequeñas gemas incrustadas. –Q-Que hermoso.- Le dice con los ojos llorosos. –Era de mi madre, me lo dio al morir, dijo que se lo diera, a quien yo quisiera de verdad, y que valorara.- Le dice dejando atrás el tono serio, con un poco de tristeza.

Petra toma el brazalete, y se lo pone… -Gracias…- Le dice antes de abrazarlo dulcemente. –No tienes que darme las gracias, es solo un regalo.- Le dice correspondiendo el abrazo.


	3. Una noche movidita, Movidita

Ya devuelta en el cuartel, después de esa cena tan romántica y perfecta.

–Petra, ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?. –Le pregunta con su tono serio, mirándola de reojo.

–S-Si, claro… me encantaría. –Le responde un poco nerviosa, pero manteniendo siempre una sonrisa amplia.

El pasa uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de petra, pera abrazarla de la cintura. –Acompáñame… Mon Cherie –Le dice con tono serio pero a la vez seductor.

Ella asintiendo con la cabeza, lo abraza. –¿A dónde me llevas? –Le pregunta con curiosidad.

–No preguntes, solo acompáñame. –Le dice con tono serio.

Luego de un rato de caminar por los pasillos del cuartel, llegan a la habitación del capitán.

–Llegamos. –Le informa abriendo la puerta.

–Después de ti, Mon Amour.

Ella entra y se queda de pie junto a la puerta. Luego entra el, y cierra la puerta antes de sentarse sobre la cama.

–Ven, siéntate. –Le dice mientras mira a la joven mujer.

Ella camina hacia la cama y se sienta a su lado.

La abraza de la cintura y la acerca a el, dándole un apasionado beso, mientras acaricia su espalda con delicadeza, ella corresponde el beso, sintiendo esas caricias, que provocaban un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos de besos y caricias, el deja caer su peso contra ella, haciendo que la joven mujer quedara recostada en la cama.

–¿Quieres seguir? –Le pregunta separándose un poco de ella.

–No preguntes… –Dice besándolo nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, luego de una noche llena de amor y de pasión. Petra despierta suavemente y lo primero que ve es aquel brazalete en su muñeca, y luego ve a su amado el que dormía plácidamente aun.

–Hm… Buenos días… –Dice ella con tono suave. –Buenos días.- Le dice antes de darle un beso. –.

–¿Cómo haz pasado la noche? –Le pregunta el con tono sereno.

–Muy bien, a tu lado me siento muy bien… –Le dice con una sonrisa apartándose de el para levantarse.

–¿Qué haces? –Le pregunta mirándola extrañado.

–Me levantare para ir a mi habitación, y darme una ducha…–Le dice mirándolo con una sonrisa.

–Pero eso puedes hacerlo aquí. –Le dice con su tono serio como de costumbre.

–Lo se, pero mi uniforme esta en mi habitación. –Le dice poniéndose el vestido y sus zapatos, para luego salir de la habitación.

–Hasta luego Petra. –Dice con su tono serio, pero ha la vez desanimado.

Al llegar a la habitación abre la puerta rápidamente al sentir unos pasos, al entrar se saca el vestido y los zapatos, y se mete a la ducha rápidamente.

Mientras ella se ducha llaman a la puerta.

-¿Petra-San esta aquí? –Pregunta llamando a la puerta Eren.

–Hum… creo que no esta aquí… –Dice desanimado marchándose del lugar.

–Estuvo cerca… –Dice ella tranquila saliendo de la ducha.

Luego de un rato, ya con su uniforme puesto, sale de su habitación encontrándose con Eren.

–Buenos días Petra-San. –Dice el joven chico con una sonrisa.

–¡Hola Eren! –Le dice con una sonrisa.

–Hace un rato vine a buscarla… –Dice el manteniendo la sonrisa.

–¿A mi? ¿Para que? –Le pregunta extrañada pero a la vez curiosa.

–Si, a usted. La mayor Hanji y el Comandante Erwin quieren verla… –Dice rascándose la cabeza.

–Gracias por avisarme. –Dice caminando hacia el despacho del comandante.

–¡Nos vemos luego! –Dice despidiéndose mientras camina hacia el despacho.

–Nos vemos luego. –Dice despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

Iba llegando al despacho cuando se encuentra con Levi.

–¿Dónde vas? –Pregunta acercándose a ella.

–Voy al despacho del comandante –Le dice mirándolo de reojo.

–¿Para que? –Pregunta curioso, pero con su tono serio.

–No lo se, el comandante y la mayor Hanji me citaron. –Le dice encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ya veo… Bueno, cuando salgas te estaré esperando en el jardín. –Dice dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de alejarse de ella.

–Esta bien… –Dice antes de detener el caminar frente la puerta del despacho, antes de golpearla.

–Adelante. –Dice una voz masculina que venia de adentro del despacho.

Al abrir la puerta ve al comandante Erwin sentado frente a su escritorio, y a la mayor Hanji apoyándose en el costado del escritorio.

–Perdón por no llegar antes… –Dice mientras los observa.

–No te preocupes… –Dice el comandante antes de que la mujer lo interrumpiera.

–De todas formas te íbamos a esperar. –Informa con una sonrisa en su rostro

Se veían más cercanos a lo normal.

–Queríamos preguntarte una cosa. –Dicen los dos al unísono.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta nerviosa con el corazón a mil por segundo.

-¿Qué relación hay entre tu y Rivaille? –Pregunta curioso el comandante.

–Eh… Entre nosotros no hay nada mas que una buena amistad… –Dice nerviosa sonrojándose cada segundo mas.

–No mientas Petra… Anoche te vi entrar a su habitación con el. –Dice la mujer con una sonrisa picara.

–Y no te vi salir por un buen rato. –Dice aun con esa sonrisa.

–Y los demás te vieron salir a caballo muy abrazados los dos juntos.- Dice el comandante mirando una que otra vez a Hanji.

–Etto… Tsk…- Dice desviando la mirada de los dos.

El comandante y la mayor se quedan mirándola, preocupados.

–Perdón por el interrogatorio... –Dice el comandante antes de que Hanji lo interrumpiese.

–Puedes retirarte. –Dice ella antes de mirar a Erwin un poco preocupada.

Petra abre la puerta y sale del despacho caminando hacia el jardín.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Levi, se detuvo en seco tocándose la frente.

–Hm… que mareo. –Dice antes de seguir caminando.

–¡Levi! Ya… –Se queda en silencio, y se desmaya quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

–¡P-Petra! –Grita preocupado corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

–Petra. ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Reacciona por favor! –Exclama preocupado antes de cogerla y llevarla al lado de un árbol, para que no le llegara el sol.

Ella empieza a reaccionar.

– ¿Huh? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunta abriendo los ojos.

–Que bueno que reaccionaste. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –Pregunta tocando su rostro con tranquilidad.

–No lo se, recuerdo que me maree y luego no recuerdo nada mas. –Dice preocupada.

–Te llevare a la enfermería. –Le informa cogiéndola en brazos.

–No es necesario. –Dice esbozando una sonrisa.

–Lo se pero te llevare. –Aviso caminando hacia la enfermería el pelinegro.

Luego de un rato llegan a la enfermería.

–Espera aquí, iré a buscar a Hanji. –Informa saliendo de la enfermería.

–De acuerdo. –Dice cabizbaja.

Luego de un rato, llega Rivaille junto con Hanji a la enfermería.

–Petra, estamos aquí. –Informa entrando y quedándose a su lado en la camilla.

–¿Qué le sucedió? –Pregunta Hanji acercándose a Petra.

–No lo se, se desmayo por un segundo pero no sabe por que. –Informa Rivaille con gesto serio y un poco preocupado.

–Solo fue un pequeño mareo. –Dice ella con tono tranquilo.

–Ya veo… Rivaille, ¿Nos puedes dejar solas? –Pregunta mirando a la chica seriamente.

–Tsk… Vale. –Exclama saliendo de la enfermería cerrando la puerta.

La morena acerco una silla a la camilla, para acto seguido sentarse sobre esta.

–¿En serio no tienes nada con Rivaille? –Pregunta ella con una sonrisa picara, tocando la frente de la castaña.

–Etto… ¡Pregúnteselo a el, si tanto le interesa!… –Exclama mirando a la morena seriamente.

–De acuerdo, lo hare. –Asiente la morena poniéndose de pie–. No es nada grabe. –Informa abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a Rivaille.

–¿Estas segura? –Pregunta el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

–Si, lo estoy. –Asiente la morena saliendo de la enfermería–. No es necesario que te quedes en la enfermería, Petra.

–Gracias Hanji-San. –Dice la castaña mirando al pelinegro antes de ponerse de pie.

–Bueno, al parecer tienen cosas de que hablar ustedes dos, así que me voy. –Murmura la morena alejándose del lugar.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar y su alrededor. Ningún susurro ni murmullo, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Solo se miraban sin decir nada, esas miradas eran un poco molestas.

–Hm… Etto… –La castaña no sabia que decir ni que hacer en esos momentos, así que decidió salir del lugar.

–Espera… –Murmuro el pelinegro, agarrando uno de sus brazos y besándola con pasión.


End file.
